


Regazo

by Lila_Negra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: Cuando empezaste, hace no mucho, a tener esas discusiones con Eren y el conciliar el sueño por la noche se te volvió de pronto una tarea de gran complejidad, nunca creí que esta sería la solución que encontrarías.—Oye, Jean… ¿te molesta si…?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Jean Kirstein, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Regazo

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias: drabble canonverse ubicado antes de *spoiler* que Eren cambiara de bando. Jearmin.
> 
> Dedicatoria: a Jazmín Negro, por su cumpleaños. Te quiero mucho. Espero poder siempre escribir cosas que te gusten.

Mientras te sostengo en mis brazos, contemplo la redondez de tus párpados ocultando tus enormes ojos. Ojos para ver el mundo, ¿verdad? Besaría esos ojos ahora mismo, pero la elasticidad de mi columna no me permite llegar hasta mis piernas, donde descansas tranquilamente. A pesar del mundo hostil en el que vivimos, a pesar de que ninguna verdad se mantiene en pie por mucho tiempo, siempre has dicho que te sentías seguro en mi regazo. Que allí al fin podías descansar.

Cuando empezaste, hace no mucho, a tener esas discusiones con Eren y el conciliar el sueño por la noche se te volvió de pronto una tarea de gran complejidad, nunca creí que esta sería la solución que encontrarías.

—Oye, Jean… ¿te molesta si…?

Como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando teníamos nuestras primeras citas a escondidas del resto del escuadrón y nos tirábamos en el pasto a conversar sobre la vida. Fue en aquel entonces cuando descubriste la comodidad de esa posición, el encastre perfecto de tu cabeza sobre mis muslos.

—Podría quedarme por siempre aquí.

Llevabas libros que nunca he sabido bien de dónde sacabas y, así recostado sobre mí, me los leías. A veces no entendía mucho, pero el rumor constante de tu voz alcanzaba para que el momento de la lectura me fuera el más preciado. Te observaba pasar las páginas, registraba cada movimiento de tu cabello, de tu ropa, cómo te acomodabas sobre mi cuerpo. Leías sobre geografía, sobre historia, antiguas leyendas prohibidas, minuciosas descripciones de una tecnología que hoy nos era desconocida.

—¿No es increíble?

Yo asentía aunque no supiera bien de qué estabas hablando, porque en el fondo para mí lo que era definitivamente increíble era que estuvieras allí, conmigo, que me hubieras elegido por sobre todos sin yo entender qué mérito había hecho, cómo era posible que me mereciera un amor semejante.

Con el tiempo, he aprendido a prestar más atención a tus lecturas, a tus curiosas predicciones camufladas en una reflexión casual. Tu inteligencia es asombrosa y más de una vez me has iluminado un escenario antes incomprensible. Me has dicho, quizás como una forma de coquetería, que nos potenciamos mutuamente, que mi “madurez”, esa cualidad tan extraña que me adjudicaba también Marco, te ayudaba a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. No sé si una cabeza como la tuya necesita ayuda alguna vez, pero sin dudas puedo confirmar tu capacidad para abrir mi mundo. El hombre que soy hoy te lo debo a vos.

De pronto, estos hermosos recuerdos se ven interrumpidos cuando te veo fruncir el ceño. Aún permaneces dormido, pero hay un leve temblor en uno de tus párpados. Me doy cuenta del significado de este presagio terrible. Las pesadillas que dejamos atrás al final serán nuestra mejor época, nuestro momento de amor. En el futuro se vienen grandes desafíos, más dolorosos y confusos, inimaginables. Cada vez te es más difícil explicarme tus diferencias con Eren y de alguna forma presiento que la fragilidad de su amistad es un símbolo de la debilidad de nuestros sueños.

Sin embargo, no me resigno. Acaricio tu cabello ahora corto, relajo tus cejas con una leve presión de mi pulgar. Incluso con esta frustración, con esta tristeza… sos hermoso. No importa cuántos terrores aguarden aún por nosotros. Estamos juntos. Y, en medio de las mayores tormentas, por siempre tendrás mi regazo para descansar.


End file.
